Fionna's Mistake
by Evilwhiskers
Summary: After being rejected by Gumball, Cake thinks a party will be good for Fionna. But when Gumball ignores her, and Marshall messes with her, she makes a terrible mistake. Months later, she has to face the consequences alone, and no one can help her. But sometimes, help presents itself in the oddest form possible - and forgiveness is the strongest weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes****: Hi Guys! This is my second time writing a fanfiction, and my first adventure time fan fiction, so please, I acknowledge it's sheer crappiness! I know it's terrible, but I thought I'd post it so I don't feel guily for abandoning for so long! Hey, if you liked it, feel free to leave a review! For those reading my fan fiction [queue totally unrelated rambling] 'And then there was one' I will update it . . . soon! I promise! I'm just doing a tonne of exams at the moment, so . . . yeah. There is my excuse for laziness. So anyways, thank you for reading, and Enjoy!**

No One – POV

The pain ripped through her. Again. She tried to ignore it. She breathed, calmly, and glanced sideways at Cake, who had pretended not to noticed her fingers, clutching tightly to the edge of the pockets on her blue skirt, and her irregular breathing, which would speed up and slow down quickly.

The pains had started last night. When they'd started, they weren't terrible, only achey, and she'd assumed it was that-girl-thing-she-only-discussed-with-Cake. But they had slowly intensified, preventing her from adventuring. She'd claimed she was ill so Cake wouldn't become suspicious.

Not that that had helped.

So, instead of being out doing the things she had wanted to do, she was stuck inside. Not that playing BMO had been boring. She just hadn't been completely concentrating since round seven, and then she'd sat out to watch Cake, so she could concentrate on not screaming every time the pain came.

What was this?

She had been trying to think all morning. She hadn't eaten anything weird, like bad food-these pains were too bad. There was one option.

An option she had never considered because she didn't want to think about it, and because she knew nothing about it, and she want to know anything about it, or have anything to do with it.

It was all too messy and horrible.

She was woken from her thoughts by the next bout of pains. She clutched her fingers tighter, the skin whitening, and grit her teeth. She breathed. In, and out. In, and out.

Again, the pains came. She couldn't help what she did next. Her hand flew to stomach, fearing she had been stabbed (perhaps some evil monster that was the cause of all her pain, and once she defeated it, the pain would go away), she lost all sense of calm breathing, and she let rip a scream, before sliding of her seat to the floor in some mixed state between shock and relief.

Cake flew to her side.

"Sweetie, what's happening? What's happened? Show me where it hurts!"

Sighing, Fionna lifted herself up onto her feet unsteadily.

"Look, Cake, I'm fine! See? I need you to do something for me. Find me a friend, and tell them what's happened! But don't bring them to me, Okay?"

"But I don't understand, what's happened?"

"Something . . . very bad."

In the short silence that followed, Fionna took Cake's hand, led her outside, and gave her a quick nudge. Cake, unnerved, set off, vaguely in the direction of Candy Kingdom.

Fionna took a quick look around, before setting off in the direction of Doctor Prince's residence.

She hoped it was something else. Anything. That would make her happiest. But instead of that, her mind kept offering her images, memories of the last few months.

The reoccurring flu she had for a whole month; the nausea, the sickness, the dizziness.

The extra bit of weight she had put on, and desperately tried to hide from Cake.

The constant tiredness after EVERY adventure, instead of the usual five or six.

And the party . . . . She couldn't even remember his face. As she ran, she let the tears flow freely, as she remembered the night.

EXACTLY 42 ½ WEEKS EARLIER

She was uneasy. Cake had reassured her a party would lift her spirits after Gumball's blatant rejection.

But in this? She felt so . . . bare.

She looked down. A sleeveless, silk, turquoise dress that came to well above her knees, showed off her legs and arms, and left her feeling half-naked. She was used to wearing her adventuring clothes, and she desperately missed the soft cotton of her skirt and socks.

Not to mention the hat. Cake had insisted it stay at home. She longed for her bunny ears, but instead Cake had tied it up into a bun.

Cake winked at her from the dance floor, arms wrapped around Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna shrunk back into the corner. She wasn't pretty, and she didn't need to be, she just needed to be whoever she wanted to be. She needed to be brave and confident.

She was Fionna the human, a fearless fighter, warrior and friend to all in the Land of Aaa.

She didn't need anyone-

"Hey, Fionna."

She looked up, hopefully. It wasn't Prince gumball.

"Hi, Marshall."

"Why so down?"

"I'm not!"

"Fine then," Marshall frowned, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Chilling in the corner,"

They laughed together.

"All on your own?"

"Yep."

He smiled, and sat next to her.

"So . . . wanna mess around?"

"Sure, why not?"

For a while, they made passing remarks to the people that walked past, but Marshall soon grew restless.

"Hey, Fionna, up for a little bet?"

She nodded. He pointed at the little table filled with strange coloured liquids.

"You see those?"

"Yeah?"

"Bet you can't drink ten of them."

"That's dumb!"

"Or maybe, you're just a chicken." He started making chicken noises, and laughing.

She bit her lip, thinking.

"What do I get if can do it?"

"I, Marshall Lee, promise to do everything in my power to make Gumball jealous."

She gasped, "You know about that?"

"Come on, Fi, Pretty much all of the land of Aaa knows about your rejection."

Glancing at a Gumball, who was giggling with some other girl, she stood up.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Marching over there, she didn't hear the calls of Marshall Lee.

"Fi, Wait! Wait, no, stop!"

But it was too late. She walked up to the table, and picked up a glass of sweet-smelling red liquid. She downed it in one, before turning to the next. By the ninth drink, she was beginning to feel ill. She was dizzy, and the noise of the party was echoed, as if she was hearing from down a very long corridor.

Shakily, she finished her tenth, before triumphantly stumbling over to Marshall Lee.

"You!" she pointed at him, "Have to make him jealous."

He looked disgusted.

"You actually did it?"

She frowned. "Yeah, yeah, I did. So, now, you have do your end of the deal, or whatever."

"Fi, I was joking. Did you actually drink ten glasses of that stuff?" He looked worried, but she was too angry to notice.

Fuming, she began to shout, gathering people's attention.

"You . . . you were JOKING? THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER PRANK?"

"Fi," He said worriedly. "Fi, stop, people are starting to notice." He tried to put an arm around her and lead her away.

"SO? LET THEM!" She walked straight up to Marshall, and slapped him around the face. The noise echoed around the room as people froze in shock.

"You're just as bad as Gumball. All men are the same." She spat, before walking away.

She walked through the frozen citizens of Aaa. Before long, she staggered to the balcony, breathing in the fresh, cold, night air.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She jumped in surprise, before angrily growling.

"Back off," she said, shaking his arms off her. In her head, she had hoped she sounded threatening, but in reality, her wobbly, groggy voice didn't much to frighten the owner of those arms.

She turned around to face a purple-haired, amber-eyed elf, of some sorts, and in her drunken and confused state, Fionna thought she had seen him somewhere before, and for some, unfathomed reason, she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. She let herself be hugged by him, and before long, the tears had stopped.

Then they started talking, and didn't stop. They talked about everything, and anything – the Ice queen, Cake, the prissy prince and the idiot vampire.

Sometimes she would say random things, things she hadn't really told anyone before, just to keep him talking, laughing, liking her.

It didn't strike her as odd that he wanted to hear all about her but wasn't eager to start pouring out his life story. She didn't even object when he wanted to leave, and when he suggested that they "get out of here" she just nodded and nuzzled into him. She briefly remembered Marshall calling after her at some point, but she had her new protector now. He carried her all the way back to her house. At this point, she didn't question how he knew where she lived; she just let herself be laid in bed by him.

When she was aware of his footsteps towards the door, she called after him.

When he said he no longer had any business here, she became even more desperate.

When he asked why he should stay, she thought of Gumball. And Marshall. She thought of all the hurt, and the pain. The humiliation and rejection.

When she thought of them, she let her reckless streak through.

She walked up to him.

Undid the strings of her dress.

And let it fall to the floor.

And maybe she did remember what came next, but she didn't want to remember.

She remembered his hands, his hair, his eyes.

His smile, his laugh, his voice.

But not his name.

The next thing she was aware of was Cake, coming to see if she was alright the next morning. She wasn't wearing anything under her duvet, and, in panic, searched for any traces of the man. But it seemed he had disappeared.

Over the next few days, Gumball came to visit her and awkwardly asked her if she was okay, and Marshall turned up and apologised. She forgave Marshall, but he could tell there was something not quite right about her; like she was hiding behind the Fionna he knew.

But he didn't say anything. And neither did she.

And here she was, months later, with nothing solved, and her, in trouble.

-End of Flashback-

She concentrated. She was near doctor prince's surgery now. She'd helped him out of a situation or two or before, so maybe if she confided in him, and made him swear to secrecy.

Yeah, this could work. It was going to. It had to.

If she could just run a little faster, she might make it before the next-

"Fionna!"

Oh. Glob.

Of course, this is just what she needed right now.

"Oh, Hi Marshall."

Keep running, keep pace, keep going, she thought.

"Hey, Fionna, why the rush?"

"Marshall, I don't need this right down." Instead of sounding irritable, she just sounded sad.

Marshall frowned and took her hand in his. She tried not to react. Head down, carry on running.

"Fionna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped.

"I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone!"

"Fi-"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

She tried to run faster. But he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, for glob's sake Marshall, just-"

She screamed. She couldn't help it. The pain had come on so quickly, much faster than the others.

She smacked her hand over her mouth, and stood still, panting.

"Fionna! What the hell? Are you okay?"

She nodded, took her hand away, and steadied herself.

"Yes, Marshall, I'm fine. I just saw . . . I saw . . . something." She finished awkwardly.

"Somethi-"

The pain came on again. She couldn't hide her scream. She couldn't even support herself properly. Her legs were weak, and she felt so tired.

Her legs collapsed under her. Marshall ran to side, and held her up. Slowly, the feeling returned to legs.

"Fionna, I don't care if you wont tell me what's going on, but you need help." Marshall clung to her arms, refusing to let go for fear she might fall over again.

"I need to go see Doctor Prince."

He looked at her oddly, then, holding her up, lifted her up, over his shoulder.

Through her silent pain, she was seething.

"This is so embarrassing. I swear to god, if you look up my skirt, I will kill-"

The pain came on again, and she contained her screams.

When the pain had subsided, Marshall smirked.

"You aren't going to kill anyone, anytime soon, and especially not liked this," He paused, chuckling, "And I promise I won't try any funny business Fionna, you're my friend, and I would never do that."

She hesitated before she spoke next, worried about his reaction, but the words kind of escaped before she could stop them.

"Not even if you wanted to?"

He looked at her frowning a second, as if trying to figure her out, but looked away as soon as the next pain came on.

Fionna, amongst her internal screams of pain, heard a voice. Her voice, inside her head.

"Gumball didn't love you; Marshall certainly doesn't, so stop trying. You'll only get hurt."

And, hiding her face from her friend, she let the silent tears fall.

**A/N****: So yeah, there's the first chapter. In actual fact, I was thinking of making this a two/three-shot, depending on how much time I have, so there is more to come! Do not worry!**

**So . . . um . . . thank you for reading! A lot! I appreciate it ^_^**

**I also apologise for any spelling mistakes. I am partially dyslexic, so I am terrible at reading off screens, and I can't spell for the life of me.**

**And . . . . um . . . . Disclaimer! Oh, yeah, I forgot! I do not own adventure time, and if I did, Fionna and Cake would have they're own series, filled with sheer shipping goodness!**

**So, Thank you again for reading, and leave a review if you liked it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes****: Hi guys! You were all so nice! I didn't think I'd get such a positive and nice and generally friendly! Thank you so much ^_^**

**If you liked it, leave a review! I'm not sure how accurate this is or will be; I've never given birth, guys! I think it's ok in terms of accuracy, but I don't know :/**

**Anyways, Lots of people were asking for an update, so here it is . . . **

Marshall shifted her weight, and Fionna could tell he was getting tired.

"Marshall, you can put me down now."

He smirked. "Fat chance. Talking of fat, when did you get so heavy?"

He began to chuckle but stopped when he saw her face.

Tear tracks ran down it, her eyes were swollen and red, and her cheeks were blotchy and pink. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Internally, Fionna thanked glob for the much-needed silence.

The pains kept getting worse, and she knew Marshall could tell. They were also getting slower, having to walk and fly at intervals depending on how strong Marshall Lee felt.

So it came as an immense relief when the forested clearing appeared, and with it, the doctor's surgery. Fionna had to stop herself from crying with relief. Marshall gently sat Fionna down on the soft grass before hammering on the door.

"Oi, IDIOTS! OPEN UP YOUR FRIGGIN' SURGERY!"

And, despite her situation, Fionna couldn't help but laugh. Marshall looked so frustrated by a one little door.

It was hilarious.

Finally, a dazed, ginger-haired, tired Dr. Prince emerged, and Marshall pinned him up against the wall.

"Why did you take so long, you idiot?" Said Marshall, giving the doctor his "demon eyes."

Fionna ran up and pushed Marshall out the way.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, he's just a frustrated, that's all."

Doctor Prince straightened his glasses and smoothed his hair, looking flustered, before smiling at Fionna. That's okay, Fionna. How may I help you today?"

Fionna's face turned bright red and she suddenly became very interested in her nails, refusing to meet the gaze of The doctor.

Marshall spoke up.

"She's been having these weird pains, and screaming and stuff."

"I see," the doctor paused a moment and nodded, "And can you tell me where?"

"Well-Well . . . er . . . Fi-" Marshall was interrupted by Fionna.

"Marshall, you can leave now, it's alright. Thank you for bringing me here, though."

He shook his head at her.

"Nope, not happening. I'm not leaving until we find out what's wrong with you."

Fionna squirmed, uneasy of how Marshall would react. Thankfully, Doctor Prince interrupted the awkward silence.

"Marshall, maybe you could wait outside while I talk to Fionna, we have a finely decorated waiting room, and I'm sure it would be more than adequate for . . ."

Doctor Prince continued rambling about the waiting room whilst Marshall stared at Fionna. She broke away from his gaze, hoping he would agree to sit in the stupid waiting room.

""Yeah, fine, whatever." The vampire huffed.

Doctor Prince lead them into a sickly green room, and gestured to the many mint-coloured chairs. He then ushered Fionna into a separate room, and the door shut in Marshall's Face.

Fionna, breathing a shaky sigh of relief, bit her lip. She was not going to start crying here, oh no, no way. Hold it in. Hold all the tears in, she thought.

"Now," asked the Doctor, turning around to her, "Whats the problem?"

And that was all she needed. His friendly smile. She broke down in tears, and recounted the story of the party, the constant "flu," and nausea, the tiredness.

After handing her a tissue, Doctor Prince sat down next to her, but was prevented from talking by her suppressed scream, which sounded a little like a squeaky grunt.

She gripped his hand until the pain subsided, and then, met his gaze, ashamed.

"Fionna, I think you know what's happening."

She nodded, sadly.

"I'm not old enough. I don't want one. I don't want it." Her voice wobbled, threatening to make her descend into tears again.

"I know," the Doctor sighed, Before continuing, "Do you know who the father is?"

At this, Marshall Lee burst through door.

Fionna, enraged, began to shout.

"Have been listening the whole time? Jesus, Marshall, have you heard of privacy? I wanted you to STAY OUTSIDE! Is this some kind of joke to you? Grow up!"

"OH YEAH?" The vampire shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I WANTED YOU TO TELL ME, BUT DID YOU? NO! I WAS FINE WITH THAT – BUT NOW? AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS?"

His voice became croaky, and Fionna and the doctor were frozen in shock at his outburst. He quietened his voice but he didn't stop.

"And don't you dare tell me to grow up. You're going to have a baby, you're going to be a parent, and you're going to grow up between now and then . . . so don't you dare tell me, to tell me, of all people to grow up."

Marshall paused for a second, looked Fionna in the eyes, and walked out without looking back. Fionna desperately called after the vampire, but she was in no shape to catch up to vampire flying at nightosphere speed.

As soon as she tried to move, a pain came on. Squealing in pain, the Doctor moved her onto a hospital bed without a word. She looked at him gratefully.

It was at this moment that, heaven forbid, someone burst through the door.

And no, it wasn't Cake, Marshall, or even Gumball.

In through the door came Ice queen.

Ice queen. Of all people, a psycho, prince stealing, Queen-of-everything-cold came through the door, and looked as if she was about to proclaim her undying love to Doctor Prince, before Fionna screamed in agony.

And this stopped Ice queen. A second of doubt. Turning her head to one side, in an almost child-like manner, she quietly asked,

"Fionna, are you okay?"

And Fionna fought the urge to chuckle. Her mortal enemy had burst through the door, and, in seeing her in pain, stopped to see what was wrong.

There was something horribly, wonderfully (though mostly horribly), bizarre about that.

A second party burst through the door. Cake, followed by Prince Gumball, raced into the room, and stopped to watch the scene unfolding. Ice queen was reaching for Fionna, who was being tended by the terrified doctor. It took Cake three seconds flat to loudly yell, "Get the hell away from my baby sister!" shove Ice queen out the way, and drag Gumball to her bedside.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's happening?"

Doctor Prince walked over to Gumball and Cake and adreesed them.

"Cake, Prince Gumball, I know this will be hard for you, but Fionna is having a baby. She need's attention and quiet as the baby delivered, so please be respectful whilst your in here."

The silence that followed semmed to stretch on for hours, and even from all the over from her bed, in the corner, Fionna could feel Cake bristling.

"As in, a baby-baby? An infant-"

"A new born child?" Gumball interrupted Cake.

The doctor nodded calmly.

"But . . . I don't understand . . . When?"

"Cake, I'm so sorry, I never-"

"Fionna, whatever happened, it's okay, but you shouldn't be apologising to me."

Fionna sniffed and nodded, before looking at the doctor.

"How long would you say until the baby gets here?"

He frowned, "At least another hour."

"That should be long enough."

"For what?" asked Cake.

"Cake, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Find Marshall. He's my friend and he deserves to be here."

"B-But I can't get to the nightosphere!" Cake wailed.

Gumball spoke up. "I think I can help! I have a dimension jumper back in the laboratory!"

Fionna nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not? Just . . . Find him, okay?"

Cake set of running, with Gumball following behind.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

The pains came quicker and quicker.

At last, Doctor Prince could wait no further.

"Fionna. You need to go into labour. Right now. We can't wait any longer!"

She nodded, giving in. "Fine, fine."

Minutes went by, and turned into hours.

Constant panting, breathing, pushing, and secretly, waiting.

"Fionna, on this next pain, I need you to push really hard."

And it came, and she screamed, and she pushed, and she screeched. So much pain, so much pain. Her vision clouded momentarily. Another scream, a blood-curdling, hair-raising, screech.

And suddenly a cool hand was holding hers.

"Come on, Fionna!" they urged, and looked up to find herself staring into the yes, of her mortal enemy.

But she had no breath to form the words of bewilderment, of fear, confusion – and of gratitude.

"Come On, Fionna!" The ice queen said.

So, clutching the hand of the one that she had hated the most, she pushed.

And then it was over.

A moment of silence.

And then cry of a baby.

Fionna cried in relief. It was over. It was all over. She could rest. She could rest.

And she was so tired. Surely it would be okay to close her eyes for just a moment.

Just a second.

"Wait! Fionna! Wait! No, don't go to sleep! That could be dangerous at this stage!"

But the voices barely registered.

Too tired.

She wanted . . . needed to sleep.

Just for a second.

Just for a second

A second.

**A/N: Well, thank you for reading! Next chapter as soon as I can write it . . . Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes****: Firstly, I'd like to apologise for three things. **

**Number one**** – I'm sorry for not spell checking the last chapter because my friend said I'd done lots of crappy mistakes. **

**Number two**** – The shortness of the last chapter and this one, because truthfully, I spent longer on the first chapter than the second one (I won't make this mistake in future). **

**Number Three**** – How long it took me to get this written (even though it's super short) and how I ignored you guys, I'm so sorreh! **

**And Number four**** – That I write confusingly!**

**So, thank you all those who followed, liked, and reviewed, it really meant something to me, so thank you all very much :) Also, I was wondering since I'm waiting for inspiration for my other [unrelated] fanfic, maybe I should write another adventure time one? Leave a review telling me what you think or PM me! ^_^**

**Thank you all so much guys!**

She woke up with a start. The room was dim, and the moon shone brightly outside the window. In the peaceful dark, she could see Cake sleeping in a nearby chair. In the corner, the ice queen sat staring into a small cot.

"Hello." The ice queen said.

They silently regarded each other.

"How much time has passed?" she asked, awkwardly.

"Only the afternoon. Don't worry, you only missed your friends turning up, Gumball fainting, Cake getting annoyed with me, Doctor Prince trying to wait Gumball up, and um . . . oh yeah, the birth of you child." She chuckled.

Fionna smiled. "Um . . . so is that . . ." she pointed at the cot.

The ice queen smiled fondly inside the cot, before answering, "Yes, yes, it is."

"It?"

The ice queen chuckled again. "Yes, sorry, you should meet 'it' properly."

Ice queen delicately reached inside the small cot, before walking over, and placed the small bundle on top of Fionna's chest.

"Fionna, this is your son."

She couldn't stop staring. Inside the small blue towel, was a tiny baby boy, all wrapped up. He had a small bit of blonde-coloured hair, which resembled fluff more than anything. The baby nuzzled into her chest, before opening his big eyes and staring directly up at his mother. She gasped. His eyes were rich blue colour. They were-

"Beautiful," She breathed.

The ice queen smiled. "Yes, he's just as beautiful as his mother."

Fionna looked up at the ice queen, who was gazing lovingly at her baby.

"Ice queen?"

"Yes?" she replied, not looking up.

"Are you a mother?"

The ice queen looked up.

"Yes, once." She said wistfully.

"What happened?"

The ice queen paused.

"He didn't like me much. I think maybe . . . I wasn't ready to be a mother, and that's why he left as soon as she was old enough. But I can't really . . . remember him very well."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine."

Fionna looked at the tiny baby on her chest, and then back to the woman sitting in front of her, and she realised something.

She didn't want this . . . and . . . she wasn't ready.

"Ice queen?"

"Yes," the woman murmured thoughtfully, staring at the child.

"Would you like to be a mother again?"

"Yes. I would."

"W-Would you take my son? Raise him as your own?"

"What?" the ice queen said sharply.

"Will you take him? Will you be his . . . mother? Instead of me? I mean, I'd still like to be a part of his life, and see him and stuff, but . . . I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to be mother. Not yet, anyway. I want to live my life. I will never abandon this baby . . . but I think the baby might love me more if I do the right thing . . . and-"

"Fionna, stop."

Fionna stopped, terrified of the queens reaction.

"Are you sure about this?"

Fionna smiled. "Well, it does feel pretty crazy, I mean, you were my enemy."

Ice queen smiled.

"Seriously, though, Fionna. This is your son and your decision. Are you sure this baby-"

"Yes. Ice queen, I will never abandon this baby, okay? I just want to have my own life."

The room went silent. She could still feel her baby's breath on her chest.

"Will you still come and see him?" The ice queen said quietly.

"Y-yeah."

"He could be my own little prince. And he'd stay with me forever."

"Yeah." Said Fionna, smiling. She lent back, relaxing, but then ice queen spoke and she shot right back up, sitting bolt upright.

"One thing though," The ice queen said.

"Yes?"

"He's our son now, but you still have to name him."

"Oh," Fionna laughed, "Okay. How about . . . um . . . " her voice trailed off in thought.

"Oh, I know!"

"Yes?" said the queen.

"Finn."

Ice queen smiled. "Finn. I like that, it's . . . nice. Sweet. Anyway, you need some sleep, just like baby Finn here. Your friend kept him entertained all afternoon."

Fionna frowned, "My friend?"

"Yes, your vampire friend. Fangboy's in the corridor with the prince."

Fionna got up, waited for Ice queen to lower Finn into the cot, before wondering into the cold corridor. She paused, leaning on the edge of the doorframe, watching her vampire friend snoozing. She went to speak, then hesitated, and went back into the room, before laying on the white sheets of the bed. Minutes later, she heard footsteps enter the room.

An awkward silence followed.

"Hi."

He walked over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Listen," he whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have-"

"Marshall, I had no right to be angry either, okay? I made a mistake. A mistake, because I met guy that showed the tiniest bit of romantic attention to me, and I essentially crawled straight into his lap. Okay? I made a horrible mistake. But it's over. It's fine."

There was a short silence.

"Did you really?"

" . . . Yeah, I did. I just . . . I'm not . . . It's . . . It's just I know I'm not pretty, and I just liked feeling . . . not like a boy, or not . . . ugly, for a change. And that's how he made me feel. And then I made a stupid, dumb mistake."

Another silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Fionna, you're beautiful."

She froze.

"What?"

"Never call yourself ugly. You're beautiful."

"O-Okay, but-"

"Fionna, look at me."

She turned and looked into his eyes, which weren't a frightening amber colour, but an astonishing shade of onyx which she'd never noticed before.

"And yes, you did do something dumb . . . but you even managed to make something beautiful out of it. You have an angel in that cot."

"Yeah . . . Marshall, I let the ice queen adopt him. I know it sounds crazy but . . . I can't be a mother. I'm too young."

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Damn right you are."

She chuckled.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

But instead of an answer, she got a shock.

It took her a moment to register the feeling of his lips on hers. She almost squeaked in surprise.

When they drew apart, breathless, she was met with a toothy smile.

"Of course, you idiot."

_**Fin**_

**A/N: So . . . Did you like it? I'd just like to say again, thank you for all the positive feedback! I really enjoyed writing this and maybe I'll do another in future. Who knows? **

**Leave a review or PM to let me know if you like that idea. Anyways . . . THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! XD**


End file.
